Maitha
Category:NPCs Category:Allies Location To find Maitha enter the Eldurii Village. Maitha is found at the entrance surrounded by Eldurii Guards and close to Darzon. Quests *The Missing Scout *First Patrol *Trial of Death *This Land is Ours *Building a Ballista *Knock Knock Additional Details Maitha's Dialogue * Maitha: "By the forsaken god, YOU are the reinforcements? ... ... Sorry, it just became clear to me that we might not make it through this. Food is getting low, and we can't even get to our granary because the forests are crawling with cutthroats. And even if we did get there, we'd have to pull off a raid against the Valaran in a fortified position. Although maybe that's possible now that we have you, our brave 'reinforcements'. You and your salty fish scent." * You: "Other Survivors" * Maitha: "No. No one else has come in from the sea. And I'm afraid if they haven't made it to land by now they won't have high hopes being seen again. ... Well, you look pretty shaky, but we really do need help. The most concerning issue at the moment is the bandits. Usually thew outlaws lay low - probably trying to avoid any form of government or law. But recently they've been getting more brave they've even attacked some people on the roads near town. I sent out a scout to observe their movements and he should have returned by now perhaps you'd be interested in a job as a scout? Well, a backup scout." * You: "Scout" * Maitha: "As I said, I sent Giran to track some bandit movements. He was no prey for bandits but he had no backup either. Quirky fellow may be pinned down somewhere. He was on assignment to scout the main road and surrounding areas and return and report his findings. To be honest I'm worried about him. If you could figure this by finding him we can start planning what we are going to do next Just follow this same scouting path. He was to follow the main road out of town and check the areas just by the road until he got to the small stone bridge crossing the river. Report back to me with anything interesting that you find." After The Missing Scout * Maitha: "So, Giran is dead. That is truly a tragedy. When times improve I hope still to honor his memory properly. Fewer of our men return from their patrols each day" * You: "Stone Bridge" * Maitha: "He was killed by the Bridge?! You came on dark tides, survivor, with tidings ever darker. The Valaran advance. They might be preparing to finish us off. First our reinforcements get shipwrecked and now this." * You: "Finish us off" * Maitha: "He must have been slain by a scout of their own. We may still have some time -- although we can't move out and leave the town to bandits. If we can subdue the immediate area we should be able to prepare a preemptive strike against the Valaran--or at least set up traps for a defense." * You: "Bandits" * Maitha: "I know it's not much but you have some experience now. I think you can handle some bandits. If you are willing to cover Giran's route--reporting any suspicious behavior to me, and eliminating bandits where possible--I'll send runners to recall our patrols and prepare our move against the Valaran." * You: "Giran's Route" * Maitha: "Giran was investigating a group of bandits who ambush travelers on the road from here to the river. Some have even been found desecrating the graves of our dead and using the nearby crypt as a hideout of sorts" * You: "I'll look into it" During First Patrol * Maitha: "Were you able to find anything at the crypt? If you find anything unusual return to me and keep me informed." * Maitha: "You've returned safely! I can trust you chased some bandits back into their loathsome holes?" * You: "Skeletons at the Crypt." * Maitha: "You were attacked by the dead? You must have had more seawater to drink than I thought. How can the dead walk? These sorts of things only happen in tales, and not in any tale I've ever believed. Surely you ... ...! Did you feel that? It was like a rumble..." * You: "Uh Oh." * Maitha: "BY THE FORGOTTEN GODS! TO ARMS ELDURII! TO ARMS! * You: "Fight." * Maitha: "I don't know what in damnation is going on but I think old Vylsom might. Maybe that old mystic was right about more than I gave him credit for. * You: "Vylsom." * Maitha: "He's very opinionated and a bit odd, but he's our village elder: he is a wise man we are taught to trust and learn from. If anyone knows what is happening it will be him. You should be able to find him in the town hall.Were you able to find anything at the crypt? If you find anything unusual return to me and keep me informed." During Trial of Death * Maitha: "I trust Vylsom. If he has confidence in you, so do I. Gather thy blood and may Eldurim shade thy path." Before This Land is Ours * Maitha: "I think it's time we stop cowering behind these old walls. If your time with the deathblood has done anything it's reminded me that the Valaran bleed the same as anyone. Our spears and swords will cut them as good as anyone's could. It's time to go on the offensive." * You: "Offensive" * Maitha: "Yes. We have have been caged like animals in our city when this whole island is ours, We have relied on our armor, now we rely on our swords. We fight. Our first objective has to be the Vilands. We need more food and a better location to strike at the Valaran." * You: "Vilands" * Maitha: "I know I was hard on you when you first got here but it's clear you are the reinforcements we need. The Valaran drove the people out of the Vilands on the first night they arrived. They control our food, but I think we can drive them out. I want to attack them but I need your help first. Are you ready to accept another challenge?" * You: "Yes" * Maitha: "I knew we could count on you. You will be the salvation of the Eldurii. As our people fled several heard the commands shouts coming from one man the soldiers called their Lieutenant. Our scouts have found that he is organizing the occupation from one of the homes in the Vilands. I need you to find him, and assassinate him. Without their leadership we have a chance at taking back our land." or * You: "No" * Maitha: "I hope you can help us soon. We need you." During This Land is Ours * Maitha: "Their Lieutenant is dead and their ranks are weak. We have to strike soon. I have gathered a small group of soldiers to reclaim our farm lands. We need to move quickly. Are you ready to go?" * You: "Yes" * Maitha: "We will water our fields with their blood. Let's march!" or * You: "No" * Maitha: "Let me know as soon as you are ready. We need to go soon." During Building a Ballista * Maitha: "Excellent! This was a crucial victory. This brings us a bright ember of hope, something we haven't had for a long time. There is still much to do. Can you run an errand for me?" * You: "Yes" * Maitha: "Return to the town and tell Yolern of our success. We will dig our heels in on the beach facing the enemy camp and prepare our next move. I need him to send everything we can spare, find me after you talk to Yolern." or * You: "No" * Maitha: "I need this done. Please tell me when you are ready." * Maitha: "Our position here is fortifiesd thanks to the men Yolern sent. We are in a constant battle here. We can hold for now but we won't last forever. The Valaran need to be driven from the island. Their camp is strong, but I have an idea on how we ccan break it down." * You: "Idea" * Maitha: "A long time ago, we were working on a concept for a ballista to defend our harbor from incoming enemy ships. Delrich in town was in charge of it. It turned out it would have been more trouble than it was worth at the time but things have grown more desperate. Tel him we need a ballista, and get him everything he needs. He should be in the inn." * Maitha: "I hear Delrich has you gathering what he needs for our ballista. The only place with rope strong enough for ballista would be on the Valaran boats. Be careful if you go over there. Try to avoid being seen." * Maitha: "That rope you have should work. Show it to Delrich." * Maitha: "Delrich wants a metal hook? The only place I've seen those are in the mining equipment they used to use in the quarry." * Maitha: "Those hooks look strong. Give them to Delrich." During Knock Knock * Maitha: "Delrich is finishing the ballista now? We need to use it to destroy the main gate. After the gate is breached. I need you to confront their leader. My men will be ready to proceed?" * You: "Yes" * Maitha: "This is it. Whatever happens, thank you for helping us. When you washed up on the shores. I was sure we were going to die, but somehow you managed to pull us together and help us win this war. I need to you to fight to the top, find their leader, and kill him. Good Luck." or * You: "No" * Maitha: "You have done it! We have won the war. The Valaran are ruined on this island. We will rebuild and reclaim our land. Go back to Vylsom. He'll want to talk to you about what has been happening here."